


Rainy Days

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: SinJu 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, SinJu - Freeform, Slight Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: It's the city of Barcelona, Spain in which Sinbad and Judal have decided to take a vacation. However, after getting into a fight at the hotel, Judal soon leaves the scene, abandoning Sinbad in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iruusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruusu/gifts).



> Rated Teen for swearing
> 
> For iruusu, an absolute angel! I hope you start feeling better soon!
> 
> I'm sorry this wasn't that good.  
> Plus it's really short.
> 
> Still,  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Judal stormed out from the hotel, pulling the sides of his jacket close together as he easily ignored Sinbad's calls for him to come back.

"Judal!" The youth could hear his footsteps trailing quickly behind him.

But Judal had been able to avoid him regardless, hurriedly turning around a corner before Sinbad had even made it out of the lobby. It didn't matter to him that it was raining.

Or that his coat was getting drenched.

He was mad at Sinbad. _That's_ what mattered.

Judal continued to vanish down every street, and every alley in the city of Barcelona, to get away from Sinbad.

And after a while of constant sprinting, Judal began to slow down to a leisurely pace, taking the time to catch his breath.

"Stupid, moronic dumbass," Judal mumbled, "piece of shit boyfriend..."

He kicked over a pebble lying hopelessly on the sidewalk.

" _Idiot_...no, _King of the idiots_."

Judal stomped through a series of puddles also on the cement path. He found it to be surprisingly calming.

Judal huffed quietly as he continued down the road, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"I hate you..."

And it was then that Judal realized Sinbad wasn't following him anymore.

And more importantly, that he was completely, and utterly, _alone_.

In the _rain_.

Judal grumbled quietly to himself. How could Sinbad let this happen?

But then he realized, that the only reason he was here was because of his own actions.

Judal started to reflect more thoughtfully on the situation. Perhaps he had overreacted a bit, ditching Sinbad like that, not even telling him what it was that was bothering him.

Heck, Judal wasn't even sure why he was mad anymore.

All he knew now, was that he had to get out of the rain.

Fishing his phone out from his coat, Judal began to punch in Sinbad's cell number. It was starting to get surprisingly cold outside, even with the extra layer of his jacket.

However, Judal's plan to call Sinbad quickly fell through, as he realized his phone had died.

"Great," he muttered. Now what was he supposed to do?

Judal turned around to inspect the path he'd taken to get on that specific street. If he tried, maybe he could retrace his steps and get back to the hotel...

That was, if Judal remembered which alleyway he'd taken.

  
"Oh shit..."

  
Judal _didn't_ know which one he'd taken.

He _didn't_ know where he was.

And then he wondered at about what point it was he'd lost Sinbad. It was all a blur of unreasonable anger and puddles.

Judal held his shoulders close together as he began to wander in circles. It was getting colder by the second, and he was sure that sooner or later, he'd end up with a bad case of hypothermia.

"Damn it Sinbad," he groaned, "I'm scared..."

Judal trembled slightly in the freezing rain. He'd never felt this afraid before.

Being alone had never seemed like much of a big deal to him, but...now...experiencing it for himself made him feel terrified in a way he'd never knew to be possible.

"Sinbad, _please_..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Hey."

 

Judal froze, as he noticed the pair of coat-covered arms now wrapped gently around his waist, pulling him close from the back. He felt Sinbad's cheek resting softly atop his head, and somehow, it made Judal feel safe.

"I'm here."

 

 


End file.
